The effects of various chemical constituents of marijuana will be determined on rat brain acetylcholine. Both total and regional content will be determined using chemical assay techniques. The dose-related and time-related effects of various natural cannabinoids and synthetic derivatives will be studied primarily on acute administration. Tolerance and cross-tolerance studies are planned if sufficient funds are available in future years.